Effervescence
by Kyoko.Clam
Summary: Broken beyond repair, all Oliver wanted at this point was a way out. Oddly enough, that's not quite how the situation worked itself out. "Ten out of ten." -The Author's Cats. "Throw awards at her." -The Author's Mug of Tea. "I have no idea what I'm doing, I swear." -The Author. [Len x Oliver because whYY the hell nawt]
1. Rise

**Okay so i had a chapter before this that acted as a prologue or somethings but i cHANGED MY MIND. I'll be revealing more of what actually happened to him and how he got here and such later, because I personally feel that will be the best course of action on my part.**

**ughh. i dont own vocaloid and please keep reading ok.**

* * *

He was still cold when he woke up but he was afraid to open his eyes. That's because he was afraid that those eyes might not be there anymore. The feeling of chilled metal stung his bruised and scarred skin. Before taking a deep breath, he had stretched out his muscles to wake up his body, and in the process took notice of something like fabric wrapped around his ankle and knee. Then he diffidently tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Metal the same as what was underneath him was wrapped around his wrists. He tried to wriggle out of it, yet somehow it wasn't working.

The boy couldn't quite think properly because of the extensive damage to his body. So instead of his mind wandering to 'Where am I? How do I get out? Who brought me here?' he was thinking more along the lines of 'I really hope there's something to eat for me when I open my eyes.'

Can't really blame him though. He can't remember the last time he ate a proper meal.

Just as he started regaining the feeling in his muscles, he became more sensitive to the unfriendly metallic aura in the room, making the hair on his arms stand up. It was difficult for him to breath. Every time he took a breath in, his chest would ache. Clearly he isn't dead. He wouldn't have to feel pain if he was dead.

Figuring he would get it over with, he turned his head and stiffened his neck to the right. Throwing caution to the wind, he finally opened his eye.

One eye.

The other one wouldn't open.

The other one wasn't there.

He started crying. He wasn't even aware of it at that point. The tears just started to flow on their own, right from his hazy yellow eyes, but with each one that rolled down his cheek, the more it hurt and stung him.

He opened his eye again after his vision was clear and free of tears. After overcoming his first obstacle, he was ready to investigate and see what he could do to get free.

Looking down at himself, he saw he was wearing a white tank top and shorts, but then he clearly saw the bandages wrapped around his ankle and knee. He continued looking to the right. He had never seen a room like this before. There were a few white beds with pillows and blankets all placed neatly on top of them. About three of them just on that side.

Right next to him was something he hadn't seen before, either. It was a bag of some clear fluid suspended by a silver pole or something. He followed the cords with his eyes and noticed they were connected to his skin by needles and suddenly he tensed up, trying to slide his hands out of the metal restraints again. There was a window on the wall furthest from him that was left open. He wanted to get to that window more than anything right now.

He shut his eyes tight again and took a deep breath. The icy atmosphere was now hot and uncomfortable. He turned his head to the right and immediately jumped at the sight of a human figure right next to him. All he saw was a blonde head of hair facing away from him, resting his head on his arms. Suddenly, the head lifted up revealing his face. It wasn't anyone he previously knew so he was curious who it was, but more so _terrified_ of why he was there at all.

The boy next to him sighed and stretched his arms high in the air, which caused the yellow eyed boy to wince in anxiety.

The boy opened his eyes after yawning and looked to the yellow eyed boy on the metal bed, revealing two shiny blue orbs. He had beautiful eyes. Beautiful, yet terrifying.

He was wearing a simple unzipped grey hoodie over a white shirt, which the yellow eyed boy on the metal bed could see there was, presumably, a yellow bass cleft positioned at the collar. Around his neck he wore a pair of black and white headphones where there was a faint sound of music escaped.

The blue eyed boy started speaking. He clearly wasn't speaking any language the yellow eyed boy knew. He kept speaking for a few moments before it looked like he realized something and he briefly left the room. He came back moments late but with a small book open in hand. Then, he walked over to the other side of the bed and up to the weird clear fluid. There was a keypad in the middle and the boy punched in a few numbers, which caused the liquid to change colors for a moment and then it diluted back to clear.

The boy on the cold metal bed started panicking, squirming round, doing whatever he could to get the cords out of his arm, but nothing was working and his efforts were futile. For a second he realized everything had gone mute. He couldn't hear a thing. Just the constant buzzing in his head. Then something changed and he could hear again, as if his ears just popped and were perfectly fine.

The boy with blue eyes started again, still looking at the keypad and punching things in, but in English, "Are you okay? You were out for a long time, you know."

The boy on the table was still silent, trying to figure things out in his head.

The strange guy who had fallen asleep by him earlier walked around to the other side of the table, "Yo. You can talk now."

And the kid lying still, continued to follow through with his vow of silence. His wrists were feeling sore now and were most likely red from the resistance.

He went on, "Your name is Oliver."

Oliver.

'Oliver' clenched his fists and swallowed the lump in his throat. That's strange. He doesn't remember having a name. He didn't think he was meant to have one. Monsters don't get names like normal people. That boy is probably lying to him... Right?

The yellow eyed boy cautiously spoke to himself, "Oliver." The syllables sounded foreign to him, so him trying to talk at all was like having a mouth full of food.

He smiled sweetly to him, "I'm Len. Nice to finally see you awake."

* * *

**If this isn't any good, pleeease tell me. Or if you have any ideas or anything ( like characters to add ? idk ) then pLEASE tell me. I really like it when readers can have a part in telling where the plot kinda goes.**

**Hope you all like it at least enough to keep reading a bit longer. **

**Please review and things it helps me loads and it will also win over my love and affection hells to the yea**


	2. Fuse

**This was a pain to write you have no idea. First, I had the entire thing written, but then let everything I wrote sit overnight (since I had my doubts on this one in particular) AND I HATED IT SO I REWROTE IT**

**so. here. take it. here is my disgusting child. (well less disgusting than it was but still horrible)**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS OKAY**

* * *

A few short moments after the compassionate greeting to the boy who had been out for who knows how long, the welcoming smile that adorned Len's façade faded into a very annoyed expression. Well, that was somewhat unexpected.

He let out a long groan and his, now gloomy, blue eyes glinted, "Uh. I guess you're someone else's problem, now that you're up. I wasn't informed who." He reached his arm out and clicked a few buttons on the side of Oliver's metal bed, which caused the restraints around the yellow-eyed boy's arms and such to discharge him, "I'm supposed to leave in about ten minutes, then they'll take you off my hands."

"W-Wait..!" Oliver darted up instantaneously upon release and paused, unsure of what he should do or say next.

Len looked to Oliver, giving full eye contact, "What?"

Oliver observed him, and then looked away frantically. The yellow eyed boy glanced around and rubbed his sore wrists, pondering what to say next. His surroundings distracted him and soon he had forgotten that he was being spoken to. Before he realized it, he was subconsciously plotting ways to escape even though he had no idea where he was in the first place.

"Are you just going to ignore me or something?" The boy with blue eyes sighed.

"U-Um… W-Who… are you? And... why was I chained up?! I'm... I'm not an animal..." Oliver stuttered weakly.

"I already told you. My name is Len Kagamine. As for you being restrained, that's because you would keep squirming around while you were unconscious. I was afraid you were going to fall off the bed." That didn't really answer the question, but, oh well. Oliver hesitated for a moment, trying to bring all of his thoughts together. He started advancing to the cords attached to his arm and was stopped by Len seizing his wrist before he could influence them. Oliver then flinched and fidgeted away as hastily as humanly possible.

Unceasingly evading all eye contact, he started up again, "Where am I…?"

"I'll answer your questions if you stop trying to escape. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you." Len kept staring at Oliver to make him seem more intimidating and it was working, "Deal?" The yellow eyed boy nodded.

Oliver looked to the cords hooked to his arm, "…What are these? Where am I? And just a minute ago I couldn't understand what you were saying…"

"Oh, that's because of the serum I put in your IV. When the material gets mixed into your blood, it almost instantly takes action. It messes with your brain, so I can't really describe it well. Basically, the point is that it teaches you every single known, translatable, language in existence. Supposedly, it only works on a select few, so that might be why this company agreed to take you in and nurse you back to health. Maybe you're a test dummy or something? I'm not sure. I _do_ know that the public isn't aware of the serum's existence yet." Oliver started feeling very uncomfortable... Almost just wanting to crawl out of his own skin. He doesn't understand anything that's happening, but he's trying so hard to stay calm.

Len continued, "Yeah, it sounds completely unrealistic. Then again, here you are, understanding full Japanese."

The yellow eyed boy was taking a moment, trying to comprehend, once again, "Um…?"

"Don't stress yourself out, you only just woke up. Those cords are keeping you stable. You don't really need them anymore, but we have to wait until you're allowed to take them out. Also, you're in a sort of rehabilitation center," Len continued, straight-faced, "The big shots here work with the place that I work with. That's how I got wrapped up in watching after you. It's a fairy new building that you're in, too." Oliver looked to him in a way that was telling him to keep talking. Len rolled his eyes back.

"Hm… Well, I'm not really sure where to start. I'm not really able to tell you much, though. The only files they gave me were the ones that told me exactly when to stop by and exactly what to do when I came. They never gave me any information on what happened to you or why you're here. It didn't concern me, so I didn't bother asking."

Oliver's expression lowered and he began to slouch more, "Oh... I understand…"

"You don't have to look so down. You're fine now. Even healed!" The blue eyed boy grinned, "Well, not completely. You can't take off your bandages yet."

He nodded and started, "So, where will I go after this…?"

"I'm not sure. That's another thing they didn't tell me. But, I'm guessing I probably won't see you again. The only reason I came here in the first place was because of something dumb." Len grinded his teeth, obviously annoyed at what happened, "Just thinking about it pisses me off."

"…Why _did_ you have to do this?" Oliver started squirming around, probably uncomfortable after lying on a metal bed for who knows how long.

With an additional unpleasant groan, Len continued, "I have a contract with the company I work with… I didn't listen to one stupid rule on it and here I am. I'm supposed to do extra work for them and they'll excuse what I did. It's been nearly four months and they still refused to let me off the hook."

Following what the boy was saying as best he could, Oliver queried, "…What do you do where you work?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions…" Len shrugged and put his arm behind his head, most likely stalling, "... You'll laugh if I tell you…"

Oliver shook his head, "No I wouldn't."

Len was obviously dreading telling him, but he caved, "…The Company I work for does lots of things. One of those things is a branch called _VOCALOID_…"

"…W-What do they do?" To be honest, Oliver was probably scared of why the boy across from him would be so against telling him.

Len mumbled some things, but it came out more like-, "…Well… They make music… I sing… Normally people are weirded out by it… or refuse to take me seriously, so… I don't like to tell anyone." The boy then cringed as if bracing for anything Oliver might say. To his surprise, that boy was awestruck.

And Len responded by looking chastely confused, "What?"

Oliver turned into a completely different person within a matter of seconds, sparkles nearly materializing around him as he spoke, "That's amazing! Are you famous!? I've never met anyone like that before!"

Len's face flushed, "Think whatever you want…" He had never heard anyone praise him like that, so it was a bit much.

Oliver smiled brightly, "Are there people that work with you, doing the same thing?"

"Yeah, actually there are tons. That's why I'm average at best..."

"Don't talk like that; I'm sure you're amazing!"

Len shrugged and laughed lightly, "It's so weird talking to you, considering I've known you for a while now and you're only just meeting me. Then again I've never actually been able to have a conversation with you."

That's when the door opened, revealing a very animated blonde girl that… Looks almost exactly like Len? She was wearing the same colors as Len, black, yellow and white, but her clothes were much frillier. White barrettes and a large bow rested on the top of her head, which set it all off. She was pretty, but clearly not having a very good day. You could see the despondency in her eyes.

"YO, LEN! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" The girl had a much larger voice than you'd expect, evidently making Len wince. As soon as he heard the girl's voice, a look of undeniable gloom faded over the blue eyed boy's atmosphere.

Len turned around in his chair, resting his chin on the back-rest of it, "But, Rin-…"

"Five minutes." She glared at Len harshly, making Oliver feel tremendously awkward, and "Oh and we're taking him, too." She pointed to the boy on the metal bed.

"Wait, _huh_?"

* * *

**hmm.. i just wanted to fill this one with information. its even my chosen word limit because of how much i made myself add.**

**i hope its okay pleaaasSSE READ ON. even though this was basically an experiment for myself. i needed to get myself out of the loop and write a different pair i HAAAD TO OK**

**anyway- Your's sincerely, _Kyoko_**

**_review if you love me / and or if you want me to update soon * gross sobbing * ALSO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED PLEASE_**


	3. Bite

**I may or may not be naming all chapter titles off of random four letter words i deserve an A+ for creativity**

**Let me be clear when I say I ABSOLUTELY DID NOT CHECK THIS FOR GRAMMAR BUT I THINK ITS ALRIGHT. Thank the lord for Word.**

**I do NOT own Vocaloid nor do I wish to. I'd rather have some ice cream right now. SIGH. WRITING IS HARD.**

* * *

"You can have time to soak it all in later; right now I'm just doing what I was told. And that's escorting my poor excuse of a brother and this kid back to the apartment complex." The girl, Rin, took a deep breath and went on, "I have no clue why all of the big shots out there have to be so distant in communicating with me! It's such a hassle not knowing for sure what they mean sometimes."

Len grimaced at her, "I was told I was free to do whatever I wanted after this."

The girl standing by the door broadly laughed, "Ha-ha! And where would you even go!? You know you're prohibited from going almost anywhere now. You'd be better off staying in your apartment playing video games or something. Also, I forgot to tell you, just a second." Rin started shuffling around her bag for something and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"I forget things easily, so I wrote it down instead." With a small cough, she cleared her throat and started reading from the paper with an audacious voice, "'Since Oliver has been predicted to wake up from today to the end next week, we need to get going on where he has to stay. We've finally decided that he'll be best staying with the branch that Len is a part of, _VOCALOID_. Both so he can have someone, a.k.a. Len, to watch over him and help settle him in as well as keeping him in a welcoming environment.' I think that's pretty much it."

Len grimaced, "Why do _I _have to do it!?"

"Because, if you _do_ then you're excused from your own idiocy. Do you understand?" She beamed so sweetly it could very possibly give you a cavity.

The blue eyed boy mumbled shoddily, "It wasn't even my fault in the first place…"

Rin was getting extremely worked up over the boy, "HOW IS 'BORROWING' A COMPANY CAR AND CRASHING IT _NOT_ YOUR FAULT!? YOU AREN'T EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE ON YOUR OWN. YOU'RE FIFTEEN, LEN."

Len groaned at the thought of what had happened, "I AM AWARE!" He shifted in his seat, looking at the floor and back up, "It was Meiko's fault. She was stuck right outside the apartment complex's parking lot, obviously drunk, and… Well…" The blue eyed boy started chuckling clumsily, "I knew she was incapable of driving in her condition, so… Long story short, I thought I could drive the car back its spot. Noticeably, that didn't play out as intended." The poor boy pouted, sinking into his chair again.

"Really though, Len. You're a disaster. A disaster that doesn't have much of a choice other than to comply." Rin put her hand over her eyes and sighed.

She turned towards Oliver again and turned into an entirely altered person, seemingly _cheerful_, and waved, "Oh, I almost forgot! Hi, Oliver!" She pointed to Len, who continued sulking, "I'm Rin, that disappointment's older twin sister." Oliver in question was already sort of petrified from all of the yelling. Len looked behind himself and noticed how Oliver was practically shaking in fear, thus triggering his over-protective side.

"You're scaring him, Rin. Just leave. We'll be out in a bit."

The blonde girl apologetically smiled, realizing that she was yelling, "My bad. I'll be in the lobby. I'm supposed to call Miku up to ask her if she'll be back tonight for dinner or not, because once again, _nobody ever tells me anything_." She stormed out, leaving Oliver and Len alone again.

The blue eyed boy got up and pushed his chair where it originally was and proceeded to hold a hand out to Oliver to help him up. Obviously, he hesitated, but had no other choice than to do what he was supposed to. As soon as he sat up straight and threw his legs over the edge, he yanked the cords out of his arm, finally figuring it was okay to do so. When his bare feet hit the cool ground he felt chills run up his spine and back down. He stumbled forward having clear difficulties regaining his sense of gravity, but leveled himself out thanks to the blue eyed boy to his side. Just a moment later, Len handed him a dark blue jacket and told him something along the lines of 'Uh, about your clothes. I'm not exactly sure whether or not you'll have any when we get there, so you'll probably have to wing it.'.

"If you're ready, I guess we have to leave now." Len shrugged, leaving Oliver to nod shyly back to him as he struggled putting the jacket on. Right before they stepped out the door, the yellow eyed boy came to the realization that the simple task of walking outside was going to be a bit more difficult than intended.

Len was getting rather impatient with him, so appropriated the opportunity to take him by the hand in order to help him keep his balance and not run into things. The whole depth perception issue was going to make things much more problematic for everyone and Oliver felt bad about that. Nevertheless, Len felt his face get hot at the close contact to the cute, however disheveled, Oliver and that was embarrassing.

They both met Rin in the lobby, who was on the phone with Miku, and eventually left in a car chauffeured by a strange man wearing all black. That made Oliver a lot more nervous than he might've been otherwise, but Oliver is basically on edge about everything besides Len right now. He finds it strange that he trusts him after talking to him for only a few minutes, but he doesn't seem like a bad person in general, so… Once again, not much of a choice.

Only after a twenty minute car ride full of Oliver either being dead silent or playing twenty questions, the three of them lastly arrived at their location.

Rin slammed the car door open and stretched amenably, "Welcome to the VOCALOID apartment complex, Oliver! I wish you the best of luck!" She lowered her voice to a near whisper and chuckled, "I'm sure you'll need it. Ha-Ha…"

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN: WRITING IS HAAARD. and poor Oliver got like no dialogue in this the poor bb.**

**There were certain ways I wanted to describe certain scenes in this but its practically impossible without a visual. GOSH DANG**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this. I know its not being played out to a large audience but that's why I wanted to write it so oKAY I HOPE ITS OKAY**

**Yours sincerely, KYOK. Please review if you want to win over my love and affection. ALSO IN REVIEWS I NEED IDEAS FOR OTHER VOCALOIDS YOU MAY WANT TO SEE IN THIS AND HOW YOU VIEW THEIR PERSONALITIES. PLEASE I LOVE YOU**


End file.
